


Бонанза

by Johanna_d



Category: Winnetou - Karl May
Genre: Alternate Universe, Book: Black Mustang, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, fandom Antagonists 2020, АУ, драма, канон - "Черный Мустанг"
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johanna_d/pseuds/Johanna_d
Summary: Олд Шаттерхенд с друзьями добирается до Эстрехо де Куарцо быстрее, чем в книге.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини низкого рейтинга Антагонистов





	Бонанза

Токви-Кава следил за цепочкой людей, въезжающих в ущелье. Он присматривался к ружьям, лежащим поперёк седла или висящим на плечах своих хозяев. В скором времени это оружие должно было стать его трофеем, собственностью племени. День обещал не только принести удачу, но и восстановить пошатнувшуюся славу вождя.

Среди всадников Токви-Кава приметил нескольких, у которых волосы были такого же цвета, как у Олд Шаттерхенда. С них он сам сорвет скальп. Это позабавит его, пока не настанет черёд самого ненавистного из бледнолицых.

Какими волнующими бы ни были эти мысли, взгляд Токви-Кавы то и дело устремлялся на единственного пешего в отряде. Сын его дочери, Ик Сенанда, шёл, понемногу пропуская вперёд одного всадника за другим и незаметно отставая от кавалькады. Если к нему кто-нибудь обращался, он отвечал простодушной, доверчивой улыбкой. Токви-Кава ощутил прилив теплоты и гордости. Сын его дочери сумел в одиночку завести в западню три десятка бледнолицых, и никто из них не заподозрил подвоха. Его даже не стали связывать, и это особенно радовало Токви-Каву. Ик Сенанда ловок и быстр, он выберется из ловушки до того, как она захлопнется, и за его жизнь не придётся вести торг. Сын его дочери ни на миг не окажется в опасности.

Токви-Кава медленно отполз от камней, из-за которых следил за отрядом. Кита Хомаша ждал его у валуна.

— Дрова готовы, — сказал он, предупреждая вопрос вождя. — Люди ждут твоего знака.

— Знак подашь ты, — ответил Токви-Кава. — Я поднимусь наверх, чтобы с высоты разговаривать с бледнолицыми.

Он махнул рукой, отсылая помощника к воинам, и начал взбираться по скале. В его годы не каждый сумел бы с такой лёгкостью подниматься по крутому склону. Но ненависть подобна крыльям, поднимающим орла в высоту, а предвкушение близкой победы возвращает радостное волнение юности. Токви-Кава уверенно цеплялся за камни, приближаясь к намеченной площадке. Оттуда он сможет наблюдать за людьми в западне, оставаясь недосягаемым для их пуль.

Он был на полпути к своей цели, когда из ущелья раздался выстрел.

Со всех сторон доносился многоголосый крик: команчи больше не таились и перекрыли выход из ущелья. Обычно боевой клич наполнял радостью сердце Токви-Кавы, но сейчас он даже не замечал его. Лежа в укрытии за камнями, он старался разглядеть, что происходит внизу.

Бледнолицые толпились у скалы, почти гладкой, но с единственным выступом, через который была переброшена верёвка. Творился какой-то переполох, но никто не метался по ущелью, в поисках выхода, хотя именно этого сейчас от них и стоило ожидать. Бледнолицые будто и не думали о своем положении. Кажется, происходила драка. В кого стреляли? Где Ик Сенанда?

Толпа бледнолицых вдруг качнулась, словно кто-то с яростью расталкивал ее. Несколько человек отступили в сторону, и тогда Токви-Кава увидел сына своей дочери с петлей на шее. Его сразу окружили снова, и Токви-Кава потерял его из виду. Но он уже понял, что произошло.

Он обернулся к Ките Хомаше, стоявшему внизу.

— Останови их! — крикнул он. — Пусть замолчат!

Кита Хомаша удивленно смотрел на него. Кусок шкуры, которым Токви-Кава покрывал остриженную голову, упал, но вождь не замечал этого.

— Останови! — крикнул он снова, но понял, что за криками воинов Кита Хомаша не слышит его.

Токви-Кава снова метнулся к краю площадки. Он уже не думал о том, что его могут заметить и подстрелить. Он упал на камни и схватился за ружье. Веревка натянулась. Токви-Каве показалось, что сквозь шум он слышит голос Ик Сенанды, зовущий его.

Палец лежал на спусковом крючке. Натянутая веревка расплывалась, будто струя дыма.

Совсем недавно он радовался, что сумел подстрелить бизона, и ни руки, ни глаза не подвели его. Какой насмешкой казался сейчас тот выстрел! 

Глаза стали влажными, и Токви-Кава не мог бы сам сказать, было ли это от напряжения, или это и есть они, настоящие слезы, которых он не помнил с тех пор, как научился ходить. Ему было все равно.

Крик повторился, и теперь он не сомневался, что это Ик Сенанда зовет его на помощь. А в следующую секунду бледнолицые подались в стороны и веревка дернулась вверх.

Горло Токви-Кавы сдавило так, словно это он бился там, в петле, а не сын его дочери. Единственный, кто у него был на свете и кому оставалось жить несколько секунд — а потом умереть такой смертью, которая навсегда помешает им встретиться в Стране Вечной Охоты.

Дуло ружья дрожало, теряя мишень.

И когда выстрел все-таки грохнул и оборванная веревка повисла, как мышь у ястреба в когтях, Токви-Кава замер, не понимая, что произошло. Его палец по-прежнему едва касался спускового крючка.

Внизу стоял злобный крик, перекрывший голоса команчей. Бледнолицые задирали головы, и видно было, как искажены от ярости их черты. Ик Сенанда откатился к стене и лежал, хватая ртом воздух.

Токви-Кава оглянулся и увидел на уступе в нескольких шагах от себя Олд Шаттерхенда с дымящимся ружьем в руках.

Золотоискатели выходили из ущелья, косясь на горы хвороста, еще недавно загораживавшие им выход. Огненную стену растащили и потушили, и теперь они с насмешкой поглядывали на опасность, которой так счастливо удалось избежать. Ик Сенанда шел среди них, припадая на правую ногу. Руки его все еще были связаны за спиной, и каждый шаг давался ему с трудом. Никакой другой помощи, кроме тычков в спину, он от своих спутников не получал. Он озирался в поисках своих соплеменников, но напрасно. По уговору с Олд Шаттерхендом и его товарищами команчи отошли в сторону, во избежание возможных стычек.

Главный из золотоискателей, седоволосый человек, именовавший себя Его Величеством, подошел к Олд Шаттерхенду, встречавшему отряд со сдержанной улыбкой.

— Вовремя вы подоспели, — заметил он. — Что было нужно от нас этим чертям?

— Поначалу, как я понимаю, оружие, — ответил Олд Шаттерхенд. — И жизнь вашего пленника. Но мы с их вождем столковались только вот на этом.

Он кивнул на Ик Сенанду. Его Величество усмехнулся.

— Тогда я больше не корю вас за тот выстрел. Хотя вы и сорвали нам суд Линча, мы таким образом сохранили заложника. Кто этот малец, что вождь так высоко его ценит?

Ик Сенанда как раз прислонился к камню, пытаясь собраться с силами. Виннету, обменявшись взглядом с Олд Шаттерхендом, направился к нему.

— Это внук Токви-Кавы, — пояснил Олд Шаттерхенд Его Величеству. Тот изумленно вскинул голову.

— Внук этого ненавистника бледнолицых — метис? Ха, вот уж не догадался бы!

Он хмыкнул, но тут же снова стал серьезным.

— Жаль, что вы пообещали деду его жизнь. Стоило бы положить конец этому племени.

Олд Шаттерхенд мельком взглянул на него.

— Как он завел вас сюда? — спросил он, незаметно меняя тему разговора.

— Наплел, что приведет нас в Бонанзу оф Хоака, — с раздражением сказал Его Величество. — Задурил мне и моим парням головы горстью самородков, мы и поверили, что это местечко именно здесь.

— Ясно.

Олд Шаттерхенд подошел к Виннету, который перевязывал тряпицей ногу Ик Сенанды чуть выше колена. Тот стоял неподвижно; на шее еще виднелся красный след от веревки.

— Рана сквозная, повезло, — проговорил Виннету, осторожно затягивая узел. — Но крови он потерял немало.

— Ничего, отлежится. — Олд Шаттерхенд оглянулся на Его Величество, переговаривавшегося со своими людьми, и снова повернулся к Ик Сенанде. Тот молча смотрел на него, напряженный, встревоженный, напоминающий птицу за мгновение до того, как она срывается с ветки.

— Вот что, малец, — понизив голос, заговорил Олд Шаттерхенд. — Твои вон там, за теми скалами. И лучше бы тебе присоединиться к ним до того, как я скажу этим господам, что никакой Бонанзы не существует.

Ик Сенанда еле заметно кивнул. Олд Шаттерхенд повернулся и медленно направился к Его Величеству, незаметно отклоняясь в сторону. Шагов через десять он как бы невзначай оглянулся. Виннету стоял с невозмутимым видом, скрестив руки на груди. Ик Сенанды и близко не было видно.

— Видите ли, — произнес Олд Шаттерхенд, обращаясь к Его Величеству, — дело в том, что Бонанза — это не более чем легенда.

Сразу несколько человек из компании золотоискателей встрепенулись и развернулись к нему.

— Вы что, — резко спросил Его Величество, — хотите сказать, что это выдумка?

— Ну… Как сказать. Полное название этого места — Бонанза оф Хоака. Это индейское слово — “Хоака”. Оно означает “небо”.

— И что?

— Индейцы таким образом хотят сказать, что истинное сокровище — не в золоте. Что есть и другие ценности…

Один из золотоискателей смачно сплюнул себе под ноги и отвернулся. Из толпы послышалась приглушенная брань.

— Я все-таки начинаю жалеть, что вы перестрелили веревку, — заметил Его Величество.

Виннету неторопливо, словно просто разминаясь, взобрался на один из валунов. Отсюда хорошо была видна ложбина, в которой скрылись команчи.

Со своего места Виннету следил за Ик Сенандой, который, прихрамывая, шел по траве. Навстречу ему спешил старик с нелепым лоскутом звериной шкуры на голове. Они поравнялись, и Токви-Кава обеими руками рывком притянул сына своей дочери к себе.


End file.
